The Ledgers of Baldr: 4E202-4E252
Actions: Due to a strange occurrence, these rolls were not recorded, and cannot be found. If that changes, they will be added. Results: The Ashelani Dominion: 4, 2, 17, 20 Despite the length of time, your people are unable to establish any permanent holdings during the fifty year period after the war ended. Any land you do reclaim is overtaken by ceaselessly growing jungle plants, and tree roots descend further and further underground than ever before, encroaching on your tunnels. Len-Scholus descends into the rift with a scholarly entourage and after thirty years of fruitless research, finally emerges with a pound of the metal that the dwarfs call wyrdium. The metal reportedly is formed in perfect silver spheres that grow from rock formations far down in the rift like low-hanging fruit from a tree (wyrdium research go go go). Finally, your worms burrow deeper down in the ground in order to avoid the growing tree roots, and the transport system is thriving once again (+6 income to worm transport). Kaz’ur: 10, 6, 19, 2, 11, 16, 16, 11 Only one of the expansions is a marked success over the years, skirting around the dormant Hunger on the slopes of Mt. Hayyid, the tallest mountain peak in the world, and gateway to the Emerald Valley. Your boundaries now encompass the northern half of this mountain (+7 income, -30 wealth). With the Hunger’s growth stalled, it is impossible for your prophets and wise men to determine another course of action other than daily prayers, and the widely-held belief in your nation is that the Hunger is no longer a threat. Your finest seers are now able to concentrate holy power in the rune on their foreheads, able to release it when needed to change the variables of the environment. The longer a magi goes without using his god-given power, the stronger that power manifests itself once it is finally unleashed. For this reason, magic is still a rare sight on the streets of Kaz’ur. In high snowy mountains, temples of holy men spend their days playing chess, praying, and ritualistically scrubbing the beautiful mosaic floors--waiting until the day the military calls upon them for their services (+3 military). Stinheim, over the past fifty years, is still technically a Kaz’urian protectorate, although it has begun to exhibit a great deal of autonomy and has been allowed to crown a king again. The newly-crowned Guillaume Stinheim has begun peacemaking efforts with the DPF, and not ten years ago, Vicengrin and the king met on friendly terms and began discussing terms of reintegration into one singular nation. The treaty comes with a lot of strings attached—northern provinces would still be subject to priveleges via representation in the proposed reformatted Senate—but for the first time in fifty years, the future looks bright for peace between the two nations. Halls of the Five: 8, 12, 18, 19 “Biomechanical…” “Augmentations, yes,” Gojac says, as Kellus slumps his head on the desk. “I need your help constructing biomechanical augmentations for the firebears.” The Alterer’s reply is swift. “What the fuck does that even mean? Augmentations is a bullshit word.” Gojac, frustrated, leaves without a word. “Come back when you’ve pulled your head out of your ass!” Kellus shouts after him. Gojac has taken up drinking again. The anti-Hunger field doesn’t seem to have made any progress in fifty years. Meanwhile, in his lonely tower at the peak of a mountain, Kellus has compiled a list of unnecessary by-processes that are running in the Console at the same time as all the magic that needs to be done, and has ended the subroutine titled “sqrrl.” There are no longer squirrels in Nationbuilder. In fact, as of now, there were never squirrels in Nationbuilder. Squirrels, as a concept, have been irreversibly and instantaneously flushed out of the universe. However, magic runs a lot faster now, and research in the future will be easier (+2 to research rolls). Death’s mausoleum has been visited by world leaders, demanding to speak to the Destroyer. He is not in. Rucahn is the only one who knows where he has gone, but he hasn’t divulged his location. “Little guy needs time to be alone,” he says (+2 culture). The Ignati Tribes: 20, 18, 18, 16 Skeptics who thought that the method of prayerful meditation would never keep the Hunger at bay seem to be proven incorrect, as the fungus growth has stopped completely over the last fifty years, ever since tournament day. To this day, superstitious Ignati mystics connect the tournament to eternal life, and say that as long as a third world tournament is never held, the world will remain in beautiful, transcendent immortality. Your species, curiously, sees this era without death as a time for contemplation and purification of sin, and much of the fiery warmongering has stopped, although the roots of racial prejudice still largely remain. As Ignati grow older and larger, excess flesh on their wings eventually makes flight impossible. Instead of flying and hunting, aesthetic, nonreligious meditation in the Ignati homeland has become the popular way to relax and strengthen the mind, which, after years and years of living, tends to grow dulled, languorous, and apathetic. The concept is not at all popular overseas in Legaros, where Ignati immigrants number almost 40% of all foreigners, and where more virulent anti-dwarf and anti-orc racists have made their home. Your meditation also serves to distract your people from the rapidly rising world population over the past 25 years (2 more successes). The Mu’lakka Lands: 16, 6, 5, 11 The notion of “generosity” reversing the Hunger, many Mu’lakkans say, is even more stupid than the idea that a bunch of dragon people meditating all together will be able to stop it. The money is given out, Rak’min hoping that no matter how dastardly and uncaring this fungal life form is, it at least can be reasoned with or negotiated with financially. This seems not to be the case. At the dormant Hunger infested zone in Ignati territory on Liosa, Mu’lakkan visitors leave offerings of gold trinkets and pearls. The Hunger has not moved, but this is because nothing is dying. Farmers’ fields on Manuk are overgrown with weeds, but then again, corn can and will now grow on its own without sunlight or soil or water. The corn that results from this process is pale white, devoid of nutrition, and tasteless. The memorial is in ruins after fifty years—and scientists hypothesize that long-dormant lichen seed granules embedded in the stone have begun to grow, eating away at the surface lettering and eventually defacing the entire monument. As for the balloon research, the calfskin that makes up the surface of the balloons has begun to soften as it sprouts muscle strands and intestinal lining, and soon the whole stock of balloons drifts to the ground, too heavy to fly. Legaros: 17, 5, 1, 17 The expansion southward is undertaken slowly, as workers, realizing that they will live forever, begin putting off their jobs to travel the world or take out loans. The populace, in general, has become much more entitled, seeing as neither war nor the Hunger can ever exist again. However, more land is eventually claimed so that there can be more room to house families (+6 income, -10 wealth). Far in the northern forests, the ousted remnants of the Church of Legaros begin covertly experimenting with the limits of death. Most wounds inflicted on the body heal at a normal rate, but grievous, formerly fatal injuries, such as a broken neck or a punctured lung, are now survivable. The body has no way to recover from these maledictions, however, and the victims soon are driven mad by the eternal, unceasing pain that haunts their every waking moment. They bleed out faster than their bodies can produce blood, and live on as pale, impossibly weakened, gibbering things, unable to nestle into the comforting fold of death. The first experiment with the balloons goes so disastrously that your populace is now opposed to the idea of unnatural flight—especially the Ignati, who believe that those created without wings have no place in the skies. Emperor Basoferyx agrees, and has passed a cultural edict banning all further flight research (can’t research flight). Finally, cobblestone high diving, or “brick eating,” has become popular among dwarfs. Dwarfs, unlike the elderly of the other races, seem to undergo a sort of steep mental deterioration after 100 years of life. Their flesh continues to grow at a much faster rate than their bones, and your doctors think that this presses the brain against the inside of their compact skulls, causing strokes and massive brain hemorrhages. Almost all elderly dwarfs bleed daily out of their eyes, and large tumor-like growths add an extra half a foot to their height. Nontheless, the sight of a crazed dwarf flailing his arms as he hits the pavement draws a huge crowd (+1 culture). Category:The Ledgers of Baldr